Let me love you
by TheAlchemist'sDaughter
Summary: Songfic to mario's you should let me love you. Robin goes to visit Starfire and her boyfriend Rick, who doesn't treat her right


You Should Let Me Love You

Robin's POV

I looked studiously at the door in front of me. I knew what I would find on the other side. Starfire, and her _boyfriend._ If that's what you'd call him. I knew all too well of his "extra-curricular activities". For the thousandth time I wondered how any man would want more, when he had Starfire. Sadness crept over me at the thought of my lost love, and I sighed, I knew I wouldn't pass up the rare chance I got to see her. I knocked on the door, fixing on a smile, and praying that it was Starfire who opened the door, and not Rick. Less than a second later, my prayers were answered and the tamaranian beauty swung open the door and hugged me tightly.

"Robin! You came! How glad I am to see you!" she said, breaking away and grinning at me, I could still feel the fleeting warmth of her along the length of my body, reminding me of the hole she had left in me. I smiled at her, not entirely fakely, and handed her the flowers I had bought her. They were her favourites, they grew on the island. Her eyes widened when she saw them and she buried her nose in them appreciatively.

"Come in, come in!" she said gesturing to the door as she turned and walked into the apartement. I followed and shut the door behind me. I had been to her – their - place a couple of times before. Starfire manoevered herself gracefully through the chairs and counters in the kitchen to get a vase and water for the flowers. The vase she found was a close shade to them, and they complimented each other perfectly. She set them on the table and stood back to admire her handiwork.

"There, are they not beautiful?" she said looking expectantly at me. I nodded and "Hmm"-ed, I knew if I opened my mouth, something along the lines of "not as beautiful as you" would come out. "Do you wish for something to drink? We have tea, coffee, various carbonated drinks…" she offered.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I said, standing akwardly in the living room section of the apartement.

"Okay," she said, sounding a little put down. "Come! Sit! Tell me what has been happening back at h- the Tower."

I opened my mouth to begin the standard small talk, but my voice caught as I realised she had almost said "at home". I let it go and started again,

"Well, Beastboy and Raven are doing better than anyone thought they would, she laughed the other day, and at one of _his_ jokes too."

Starfire laughed, "I am glad that they are happy together." she said.

"Yeah, and Cyborg's working on this new bike for my birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise, but when titanium plates for a Mitzubishi Street Fighter start being delivered to the Tower, and I am suddenly not allowed in the garage anymore, it's doesn't take a rocket-scientist to figure it out. That and I heard him and Beastboy talking about it.

"I hope that you like it. I too have not forgotten your birthday. But I shall only give you your present on the day, so must come to visit me." she teased.

"Nothing could keep me away." I said. Then the bathroom door opened and Rick walked in. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from adding "Except…". he stopped for a second in shock at seeing me sitting on his couch, but he quickly recovered his composure.

"Hello Robin, I forgot you were coming over today." he said.

"But I only reminded you this morning," said Starfire.

"I know you did, Star, but I forgot."

"Oh, well, come and sit with us." she said, and I could see her smile becoming more and more forced, but even so I froze in place like a cross between a rabbit caught in headlights, and a cat waiting to strike.

"Oh I would, love, but I'm going out, remember?" he said and I relaxed. Then I frowned inwardly, he was overdressed for doing errands, and he was a little underdressed for work. He was going on a date.

"No, I do not remember, where are you going?" she asked, she was hurt that he wasn't staying.

"Just out. And I might not be back until late, so don't wait up, k?" he said. He swooped down and kissed her cheek, and the wave of cologne I caught off him turned my suspicions into certainties. I sneaked a peek at the little clock on the wall. 2:00 pm, he would be gone for at least seven hours, probably more. I felt a little surge of injustice. " Oh and, sorry to ask you this but, could you wash some of my shirts while I'm gone? They're in the hamper." My eyes widened at the pure immorality of the guy, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"I'll wash your shirts, if you tell me where you're going." said Starfire, but he was already walking to the door.

"I told you, I'm going out," he said but Starfire gave him a look, "meeting some friends, from work." And I thought,_ oh, friends from work, nice one, jackass._ "Anyway what's with the third degree? Don't you trust me?" he asked. Starfire turned her back on him,

"Whatever," she said, "I have shirts to wash." And with that Rick left. If it had been me, I would've gone after her and made her forgive me, but then I wouldn't have been cheating on her in the first place. And it wasn't me.

"I am sorry Robin," said Starfire looking straight at me and sending tremors down my spine, "I must have forgotten that he was going out."

_You didn't forget…_I thought. Starfire walked to what I assumed was the bedroom, and came out with an armful of shirts. She began to cram them into the washer, when one fell out. She bent down to pick it up, but she came up slowly, thumbing the collar, and even I could see the red lipstick staining the fabric. Knowing your bestfriend and secret love is being cheated on is bad enough, but knowing that she knows it too just makes it worse somehow. Starfire merely threw the shirt in with the others and pressed the appropriate buttons. She came and took her seat across and facing me. She was trying to look happy but her smile shook at the corners and it didn't reach her eyes.

"Starfire." I began, "Why are you with this guy?"

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

She looked at me, right in the eyes, but then she looked away and sighed and remained silent. "You know what he's doing, why don't you leave him and come back to the Tower. We miss you, we wouldn't think any less of you, we'd just be glad to have you back."

_If I was your man baby you'd  
Never worry 'bout what I do  
I'd be coming home back to you  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman deserves good things  
Fist full of diamonds, hand full of rings  
Baby you're a star I just want to show you are_

"I know," she said, "But it's hard living there." I was shocked.

"What, why?" I said, but she just remained silent again. Then an awful thought occurred to me. "Is it because of me, Star?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer. But no answer came. I sat back on the couch, my whole body was numb. "I don't get it, I don't _think_ I've ever given you a reason to hate me." I said. Her head shot up and her eyes were wide with dismay.

"Oh no, Robin, do not think that I hate you! You have never been anything but kind and considerate to me." she said.

"Then why can't you stand to be around me? If you don't hate me then the only other thing I can think of is-" I paused as realisation dawned on me. "love." Starfire pushed herself out of her chair and marched past me without looking at me. She leaned on one of the kitchen counters with her back to me. "Do you love me, Star?" I asked, every inch of me screaming for a yes but desperately trying not to get my hopes up.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby, good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

Still Starfire didn't say anything she just rocked back and forth a couple of times as if trying to psyche herself up for something, so I decided I had to take the plunge and admit my feelings out loud. "Because I love you." I said. Starfire's whole body froze, and my heart was in turmoil, fearing I'd said the wrong thing, but hoping I'd said the right. Slowly, she turned to face me,

"You… you love me?" she asked, and I figured hey, why stop now?

"Yes, I do, I think you're the most beautiful girl on the planet, or the next. You're the kindest, funniest, bravest girl I have ever met, or will ever meet. Seeing you with Rick tears me apart and everyday I regret not telling you how I felt when I still had the chance. If you don't love me I understand, I'll never mention it again although it will have killed me for sure, but if you do then know that I will never hurt you, I would give my life to see you smile."

_Listen   
Your true beauty's description, looks so good that it hurts   
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare   
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_

_If I was your man (baby you'd)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...  
_

"Hell, you don't even have to be with me, just please don't be with Rick. You deserve better than that, than some guy who goes off to cheat on you leaving you at home with his laundry."

_  
You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?  
_

I ran out of steam then. All I could do was watch as Starfire gently pushed away from the counter and slowly walked towards me. I was frozen in place as she fell to her knees in front of me and took my face in her hands. Ever so slowly she leant in closer to me. Then she kissed me and the life rushed back into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her the way I had in all my dreams. She pushed her fingers through my hair to hold me in place as she deepened the kiss.

_  
You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

That was when we heard the jingle of keys and Ricks voice from behind us,

"Sorry guys I forgot my –" he stopped, and we hastily broke apart. He looked mortified, but all I could do was grin.

"Rick," said Starfire, "I'm leaving you" Then she took my hand and led me past the stupefied Rick and through the door. "Robin, take me home please." She said, swinging her leg over my bike. I gladly sat in front of her and my grin widened still in my helmet as she wrapped her arms around my waist, holding on a little tighter than necessary. I kicked the bike into life and sped off in direction of the Tower, and the sunset.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_Let me love you that's all you need baby_


End file.
